I can wait forever
by tatemotherfuckinglangdon
Summary: "I'll wait forever if I have to."
1. Goodbye

**Helloooo! I really appreciate if anyone even opened my story, and I'd appreciate even more if someone bothered to read this. There may be some typos, but I've tried to write everything correctly. Just, please, don't kill me if there are some typos! Anyway, yeah, this first chapter is going _almost_ like it went on the actual episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tate's POV**

"What do you want?", I yelled to Violet, stil holding the knife against this new guy's throat. Why was she telling me not to kill this boy? I was doing this for her, so that she wouldn't have to be alone. I mean, yes, of course she had her family - but she needed someone. She needed a boyfriend, too. She opened her mouth, and let out those five words that broke my heart - I mean, even more than it already had broke.

_"What I wanted was you."_

Was. I was what she wanted. I wasn't anymore. I turned to look at her, and saw the tears glossing her eyes. She was crying, again. Again because of me. I kept on hurting her, time after time. I was breathing heavily, before saying anything. She looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"You told me to go away", I said to her. My voice was shaking, I was always so goddamn vulnerable around her. She just stood there, staring at me, and I could see the pain in her face. I was in pain too. Not physically, but mentally.

"Yeah, but I never said goodbye", she said, and I froze. What? What did she mean? Is she going to take me back?

"Come let me say goodbye", Violet said. I slowly pulled the knife away from that guy's throat, and moved my hands off him. I could hear him catching his breath, but little did I care about him. Violet was the only thing I cared about in this room. I took few steps, until I was in front of her. I just looked at her for a moment, and then gently kissed her.

She tasted so good. Her lips tasted like peppermint, or something like that. She moved his hand to my cheek - God, it felt so good. Everytime she touched me, she sent chills down my back. We kept on kissing, and I felt like everything inside me started to gather together, piece after piece, I almost felt complete. I was complete with her, no one else could ever make me feel the way she did. _She changed me_. Before her, I was the darkness. You could almost say, that I was the devil himself. Oh yes, I did have that dark side in me, still - but Violet really changed and saved me. I'm not saying this just because I want her to forgive me. No, I'm not talking bullshit. She_ is_ the angel from my nightmares.

I heard how the teenager who I had almost killed a moment ago, ran out of the room.

It took about five seconds, when she pulled herself away, and said those two words that tore me apart.

_"Goodbye, Tate"_

I was standing there alone.

Every piece that was gathered together inside me just a moment ago, started to tear down to pieces again.

How can she do this to me? This is already the second time, she leaves me. Yes, I'm already dead, I've done terrible things, for example raped her mother - but goddamit, as unbelievable as it sounds, I have feelings too. It didn't took long, when tears already started to roll down my cheeks.

I hate love.

**Violet's POV**

I was playing with Beau in the attic, when I heard something. It was Tate's voice screaming something, and I was pretty sure that it came from my... well, it was now the new guy's, Gabe's, bedroom. I turned to look at Beau again, and he understood that I needed to go. I descended the ladders as quick as possible, and walked quickly to the room.

I saw Tate holding a knife against Gabe's throat. What the hell was he doing?

"Tate, no", I said, and I saw how his body quivered a little when I entered the room.

"Put down the knife, Tate", I said.

"I can't. I'm doing this for you", he said. Well of course he had to use the "i'm-doing-everything-to-make-you-happy" card.

"I couldn't save you", he was crying. Why did he always have to cry? Why did he always have to look so vulnerable? It wasn't making my decision not to forgive him any easier.

"It's my fault you're alone", he sobbed. Oh my god. I wasn't alone.

"But i'm not alone. My family is here now", I told him. I was still looking at him, I was confused - did he actually think I wanted Gabe?

"That's not enough! You need someone", he said with a shaking voice.

"Not him", I said.

"Well what do you want?", he yelled. He was now angry. I can't believe this. Why did he had to act like he didn't knew what I want?

"What I wanted was you", I said with a broken voice. He was everything I wanted. Was. I was attracted to the darkness, and so was Tate. Until I found out he is the darkness.

He turned around slowly, and was taking deep, quickly breaths. His eyes were full of tears. I hated to see him cry, even though it kind of made me happy to see that he still had a heart.

I was just staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"You told me to go away", he finally said. I felt like my heart was being stabbed hundreds of times with knives. I did told him to go away. And it was maybe the worst thing I've ever done in my life. You know that feeling when you take your sick pet to the vet, just so that the doctor can end it's life, and just before the needle goes under it's skin, it looks at you with the saddest look in it's eyes? Yep, telling Tate to go away was fifty times even more terrible.

"Yeah, But I never said goodbye", I told him. It was true. I yelled at him to go away - I didn't say goodbye. Because I wasn't ready. If I would've said him goodbye that same day, our goodbyes would've been even more terrible than what they're going to be now. I would've just yelled at him, blamed him for everything and told him how much I hated him. Great way to break up with your boyfriend, huh?

"Come let me say goodbye", I said. Now it was time. Now I was ready.

As ready as possible. Are you ever ready enough to say goodbye to the person you love the most in this world, but at the same time he's the worst thing ever happened to you? No, I don't think so.

He finally let go off Gabe - poor Gabe, he had to listen to two, dead teenagers talk about their love life. He's so going to need therapist after this bullshit. Such a shame my dad isn't alive anymore, either.

It didn't took long, when Tate's lips were already pressed against mine. His lips always made my knees go weak. I'm hopelessly in love with a boy who raped my mom, is a father of my little brother and killed shitloads of people. How fucked up am I?

We kept on kissing, and I opened my eyes - just for two seconds, to look at Gabe. He was looking at us, and I bet he was in shock or something. I mean, I sure would've been if I was him. He understood the look in my eyes - I was trying to tell him to get the fuck out of this house as soon as possible. I knew my mom and dad, Moira and some of the other ghosts were doing their own business to make Gabe's parents shit their pants.

I pulled away of Tate, and looked at him in the eyes. Our foreheads were still touching, when I had to say the words that I really didn't wanna say.

_"Goodbye, Tate"_

And I was gone.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews? :) **


	2. It's easy to fit forever in to a moment

**I don't know if anyone is reading this, but here's the second chapter anyway! This is only Tate's POV, the next chapter is going to be Violet's POV.**

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

**TATE'S POV**

I was sitting in the basement - I was actually here almost all of the time. I don't remember when was the last time I saw the daylight. I guess it was five or four months ago, or something like that. I've had seen Violet only once after the time she told me goodbye - and it was awful. I was about to say '_hi_' to her. You know, like ask how has she been, are her parents alright and stuff like that. And then she dissapeared, just like that. Yes, it had been five, five motherfucking years without her. Five years, so it makes... one thousand eight hundred and twenty-five days without her. I've missed her every single one of those days. I know I shouldn't miss her, I didn't deserve her. She deserved normal - but in this house, she could never get normal. In this house she could actually get no one. As selfish as it sounds like, I'm the only one she could actually date in this goddamn prison. I mean, if you think about the age. But she didn't want me no more. I was a monster. Or at least that's what everyone kept telling me. I guess it was true, then.

"Thinking about that sad little slut again?"

_Fucking Hayden._

She was standing in front of me, and had that annoying grin on her face. She was always trying to hit on me, I mean when she wasn't busy trying to steal Ben from Vivien. When was that bitch going to understand that no one in this house wanted him? She kept on bringing her jerks from the neighborhood here all the time, and everyone was getting tired of hearing her screaming from the top of her lungs every night.

"Shut up, Haiden", I mumbled, and she let out a dry laugh.

"When are you going to understand that she doesn't want you? She said goodbye, Tate. _Get over it_. Or grow a pair, and go talk to her", Hayden told me, and sat on my lap. I pulled her away as soon as her skin touched mine, and she snorted.

"Seriously, Tate? When was the last time you got laid?", she asked, and I chuckled. Was she seriously asking me this?

"It's none of your business, Hayden", I said, and she grinned. I was getting tired of her bullshit.

"Tate... You know, there will be a day, when your hand is not going to be enough for you anymore. And that little bitch is not going to let you fuck her-", she kept on talking, and I stood up.

"Shut up! Shut _up_! What the fuck is your problem? Go away!", I yelled her, and she was gone in a heartbeat. Fucking slut.

She was wrong. I would never touch anyone else than Violet like that. I wasn't interested of anyone else's body. Hers was perfect, and our bodies were perfect together. When we made love, it was like our bodies were one. I know, fucking deep talk - I sound like goddamn Shakespeare, but I'm in love.

I mean, I've had girlfriends before Violet. But I've never, ever felt like this about anyone else.

And I never will.


	3. Lately I've been walking in circles

**Here it is, finally a new chapter lol. I was supposed to write yesterday, but since My Chemical Romance broke up, I've been only crying and stuff so yeah. Couldn't really write anything. Anyway, now I've been writing and here is the third chapter. Like I said, it's Violet's POV now. Anyway, when you've read it, you could maybe leave reviews? ;) thanks!**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

"I am not your enemy, Violet", mom whispered to me with tears in her eyes. Oh my god, why did she always have to use that sentence?

"Why do you keep acting like one, then?", I yelled to her, and she looked hurt. This stupid fight was all her fault anyway, she was complaining about me not leaving my room. Where else could I even possibly be? I've been in the attic now and then keeping some company to Beau. I've been downstairs sometimes, talking with Moira or Chad. I've been out couple of times, just lying on the grass and making fun of everything with Travis. He was pretty cool, actually. I've been helping mom and dad with the baby. And I haven't been in the basement for five years. It was totally off limits, do I even have to tell you why? Tate was in there.

"I'm not. All I'm asking here, Violet, is that you would be with me and your dad more often. We... we miss you, Vi. We do", she said, and I just stood there, staring at her.

I let out a deep sigh, and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever", I mumbled, and closed the door in front of her face. I couldn't see through the door, but I was pretty sure she was still standing behind it - and she was, because it took about five minutes to hear her footsteps walking down the stairs. I snorted, and walked to my stereos to turn on the music as loud as possible. I scrolled down my iPod playlist for a while, before I decided to play My Chemical Romance's Helena. I sang this song in front of the whole school, when I was like 13. It was kind of a talent show, and every other girl sang shit like Madonna or Spice Girls. You should've seen their faces when the band started to play and the whole room went black, only this one white spotlight pointed to me. I kinda always wanted to be a singer, but it was impossible now when I was stuck in this fucking house.

"So long and goodnight", I hummed with my eyes closed, when I heard someone entering my room. I automatically turned the music down, and turned around.

"Hayden, what the fuck are you doing in my room?", I asked slowly as I cocked my eyebrow.

"Well, I was just walking around the house when I heard some very depressive loud emo music coming from your room, and I decided to visit you", she said with a fake smile.

"Ha-Ha-Ha", I laughed some sarcastic laugh, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What do you want, Hayden?", I asked her, and she took few steps towards me.

"I want you to stop being such a dramatic little bitch, and go talk to your ex-boyfriend", she said, and my mouth fell open. Why did she care about Tate?

"Excuse me?", I asked, and she laughed.

"Yeah. Come on Violet, how many years do you have to pretend like he doesn't even exist? Your little psychopath is being depressed as hell in the basement, and as much as everyone would like him to suffer, we get bored of his bad energy", she said, and I was just standing there, staring at her.

"Go on", I said, as I leaned against the black table behind me with my other arm.

"Would you please go talk to him? I'm not asking for you to forgive him, but just, like talk to him? Nice talk, of course. If you go there and just beat the crap out of him, that would just make things even worse", Hayden laughed, and I snorted.

"Please. Me, and every goddamn ghost in this fucking house would really appreciate it", she said.

I took a deep breath, and then cleared my throat.

"Um, sure. I'll think about it", I said, and she showed both of her thumbs to me.

"Thank you!", Hayden said, and before I could say anything else, she was gone.

I was left there alone now, so I just sat on my bed. I let my head fall into my hands, and let out a sigh.

"Oh god...", I mumbled against my hands.


	4. Like a bullet you can hurt me

**Here it is! When you're done reading, would you mind leaving some reviews? :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Tate's POV**

I was swinging back and forth in my rocking chair, just staring at the wall. What the hell am I doing with my life? Well, afterlife, properly speaking. I can't think of anything that would make me feel any better. I've been doing drugs, but they just give me vibes for few hours, and then I have to come back to this shitty reality. Like I once said to Ben, this is a goddamn helpless world we live in. There's so much pain.

I'm fucking quoting myself.

I let out a deep sigh, as I move my left hand through my hair. It was shaggy, but I guess it was always - I never really touch my hair, I mean, not after Violet broke up with me. I don't care how I look anymore. Not like I would've been obsessed with my looks when I was dating her, but I did care how I looked like. I was already a psychopatic killer, why would I wanna look like one too? Back then, I mean. I didn't give a flying fuck about how I looked like anymore. I don't even remember when I changed my clothes, or when I took a shower. It was probably days, weeks, I wouldn't even be surprised if it was months ago. And after all, the only person that keeps coming back to see me, is Hayden, so who would I even wanna impress? Yeah, no one.

I know that some people think that my behaviour is fucking pathetic, but why do other people care about what I do anyway? I don't give a fuck if Jack from the neighborhood is sad for two months after a breakup, and then gets over it. And I don't care if you aren't sad at all when your boyfriend tells you to go away, just like the way I don't care if someone laughs when their mother dies. Because everyone is different, everyone reacts differently to every thing in this world, and I don't understand why someone, for example Hayden, has to worry about my feelings towards Violet more than she worries about her own dirty, sexual mess, also known as her afterlife. But I guess she is just jealous to me. Jealous about the fact that the girl who had - well, she is going to have it always, even if she doesn't want it - my heart, actually loved me. Ben never loved her, like he himself said. I don't know if it was a lie, but it's not even my business so what the hell.

Then I heard footsteps coming down to the basement - like I said, no one except Hayden never visited me, so it can't be anyone else.

"What do you want, Hayden?", I yelled with a deep exhausted voice, and then I heard nothing but silence. What the fuck? I lifted myself few inches up from the chair, and I saw no one. I rolled my eyes as I sighed and descended back down to my chair. The twins, I guess. They were always fucking things up, thinking they're making everyone burst out laughing, when in reality they just make everyone wanna smash their tiny little heads against a wall.

"I'm not Hayden", I suddenly heard a voice. And yes, it definitely wasn't Hayden's.

I think my heart stopped beating at the very same time as my head was filled with different thoughts.

What the fuck was she doing down here? Why in the world would Violet wanna come to see me? Oh, Tate, you're so full of yourself - she isn't probably even here for you. Of course she's not here to see you. She is searching for something she lost. Or someone.

I couldn't speak, actually I couldn't even move. In fact, It was hard for me to even breathe.

She was now standing in front of me. God, how beautiful she was. She was wearing a black pair of leggings, blue dress and a black cardigan. Her hair was falling down her shoulders wavy, and her skin looked pale as chalk in the dark basement. This lightning made her look like a freaking vampire - but sexy as fuck.

"I shouldn't have come...", she mumbled, and turned to walk away. When I heard those words, my body reacted faster than you can say 'cat'. I got up from the chair, and grabbed her hand bend. She pulled herself away from my grip, and I took few steps further from her. Shit, Tate, what the fuck is wrong with you? She's afraid of you.

"Please... Violet, please. Don't go", I whispered as I looked her straight into her eyes. Violet's hands were crossed in front of her chest, and she took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Tate, I...", she said, and I already knew what she was going to say. Probably something like 'I'm so sorry I came, I'm going now' or 'I shouldn't be here...'. It took everything in me to not just crawl on my knees in front of her and beg her to forgive me. Screaming and crying would also make it more dramatic. But instead of acting the cliche movie scene, I was just standing there, few meters away from her.

"I want you to know that I'm here because Hayden asked me to. Your bad energy is starting to affect the other ghosts, and you know that this whole house is already making everyone feel terrible, so... you're kinda not helping at all", she said, and I nodded slowly - well, I wouldn't call it a nod because my head was shaking so much, but I guess she understood my gesture, cause she nodded too. Hers was way more clearer.

"So... would you mind, being... um, not so... angry?", she asked, and my mouth fell open. Was she seriously asking me this?

"Being not so angry? Violet, what the fuck! What the fuck do you expect me to do?", the words escaped my mouth before I could think straight. She took a step away from me when I took two towards her.

"Tate, don't yell at me", she said, and I snorted.

"Whatever."

"Why are you being so angry?", Violet asked. Well, I don't know - maybe it's because Hayden keeps coming down here only to tell me that you're never going to forgive me, or maybe it's because no one here likes me? No, wait, now I know! It's because you told me to go away, and you're not even listening to me when I try to talk to you.

"What do you think?", I answer instead of all those things going through my head.

"I'm... I'm trying, Tate. I really am", she said after few minutes that felt like an eternity.

"Trying _what_?", I asked with a voice that was a bit ruder than what I wanted it to be.

"To forgive you", she whispered with glossy eyes. Oh shit, here we go again.

"So how are you progressing?"

Not good, if you ask me.

"I don't know. After everything you've done... I don't know, I really don't know", she mumbled, and I felt the pressure growing in my throat. It was just a matter of time when she would say something that would make tears fall down my face.

"Do you love me?", I didn't mean to ask it, but those words just came out of my mouth. And yeah, I wanted to know.

"What?", she gasped, and I shrugged my shoulders. What part of do you love me didn't she understand?

"Yeah. Do you? Because if you do-", I started to speak, and she cut me off with a laugh. It wasn't real laugh, she wasn't amused. It was panicky, maybe a little hysterical.

"I don't love you, Tate! I don't! I did love you, but that was long time ago. Five years, remember? _Five__ freaking years_, Tate!", with every word she yelled, I felt how the pressure in my throat started to escape through my mouth. I started to cry out loud, and my sight was now blurred because of the tears.

"Then why are you here now? Why? Because Hayden told you to? I know how fucking much you hate her, Violet! I know! Why would you ever do something that she asks?", I yelled, and she let out a scream. I was actually confused of the shrillness of it, but I didn't let it bother me.

"You are so full of shit! Hayden isn't the only one in here who is sick of your attitude! Since everyone thinks that I am the only one in here who can control you even a little bit, I wanted to make a favor to all those other ghosts in here and talk to you, but no - of course you have to turn all this into a big fight again", she yelled, and now I was the one screaming.

"Me? I am turning this into a fight? Excuse me Miss_ I-never-do-anything-wrong_, I only asked you if you love me, and you had to yell those words at me, instead of saying no!"

Violet looked at me, and shook her head roughly.

"You know what? I don't care. You can keep on rotting down here with your pathetic little rocking chair and freaky little Thaddeus. If Hayden or anyone has a problem with you, they can solve it by themselves. Your bullshit is none of my business anymore", she spit out the words, and turned to walk away. I didn't stop her.

She was already walking up the stairs, and I was left there alone. Again. Why does this always have to end up with me standing alone? Man, this was getting old, stupid and boring.

And so were my fights with Violet. I wonder if there even was a way to make things clear between me and her without crying or screaming. Probably not.

"I love you", I said, and the footsteps stopped.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

Six seconds of silence, and then I heard two more footsteps, and then the sound of the door getting opened. And then closed.


	5. I wanna hate every part of you with me

**Here you go! 5th chapter! Reviews? **

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

I was standing behind the basement's door, trying to catch my breath. I was angry, but at the same time, I... I felt this aching pain in my chest. I couldn't have a heart attack, could I? Well, yes I could, but I couldn't die from it, since I'm already dead. Anyway, this wasn't even that kind of a pain - this was more like the _i miss him_- kind of a pain. Oh my god, Violet, you are so pathetic. Could you please make up your mind already? Do you wanna forgive him or do you not wanna forgive him?

Well, you know, the problem is - I don't fucking know.

How do you deal with the person who took your virginity, was the first guy ever to give you a rose, was always there for you, and who you love the most in this world, but at the same time hate him more than anyone else ever because he happened to rape your mom, kill innocent kids, a gay couple, set his mom's boyfriend on fire, beat up your dad and is anyway a little psychopath.

And the fact that he just told me about five minutes ago that he loves me, didn't help this situation at all.

A part of me wanted to run down those stairs, kiss him, hug him... Make him feel loved again.

But the other part of me wanted to tell him how freaking much I hated him.

I hate that I love him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

It was Chad. He was leaning against the wall, holding a half full wine glass. He had a big grin on his face, and he lifted his eyebrows when I didn't say anything.

"Not going to say anything to me?", he asked, and I cleared my throat.

"Do I look like I wanna talk to anyone?", I asked, and he snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Vi", Chad said, and took a step towards me.

"What's up with your little psychopath?"

Why was everyone saying '_your little psychopath_'? He isn't mine - not anymore, for fucks sake.

"What do you mean?", I asked as I moved my hand in the pocket of my cardigan, looking for my tobacco box. Chad's eyes were following the moves of my hand, and when I pulled the box out of my pocket, his eyes were up again.

"Oh you know - just wondering if you two are together already", he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"As if", I said, and he let out a dry laugh. I quickly pulled down the little button on top of my lighter, as I held the tobacco between my lips. When the fire finally touched the other head of my smoke, I let the lighter fall back into my pocket.

I took a deep breath, and Chad let out a exhausted sigh.

"Violet. How many times do I have to tell you - do not smoke in my house. Clear?", he asked, and I snorted.

"Many times", I said, and blew the smoke on his face, as I walked out of the house.

"Always so sassy", Chad yelled to my back. I didn't bother to turn around, but I showed him my middle finger, and I heard his laugh.

When I finally got out, I almost slammed the door in Hayden's face.

"What the fuck, Violet!", she screamed, and my eyes were just wide open.

"Gosh, sorry - not my fault that you like to hang in front of doors and not move when you hear people behind them", I mumbled, and she fake smiled quickly before rolling her eyes.

I moved my eyes away from her, and started to walk to the gazebo. I could hear Hayden's footsteps behind me - what did she want now? I sat on the slender railing of the gazebo, and I could see Hayden's disgust on her face because of the place we were in. I couldn't help but grin a little - we were on top of her dead body.

"Did you talk to him already?", Hayden asked after few minutes, and I nodded as I took a deep breath of my tobacco again. She looked at me pretty contemptuously, but then she cleared her throat.

"Alright. What did you say? Or what did he say? What did you even talk about?", she asked, and I let out a deep sigh.

"Too many questions, Hayden", I mumbled. I crossed my legs at the very same time as she snorted.

"I told him that I was there because you wanted me to, I told him that everyone is getting sick of his attitude and the rest of it - none of your business", I said, and half-smiled.

"Are you going to forgive him?", she asked out of nowhere, and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Why do you wanna know?", I answered her question with a question, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm curious", she answered, and I took a long breath of my tobacco. I bit my lower lip hard enough to feel the small bubbles of blood popping out of it, and then I rounded my lips to make small circles of the smoke when I blew it out.

"How does the answer affect your life?", I asked and she narrowed her eyes.

"You annoying little bitch", she said slowly, pressing heavily the last word. I chuckled, and then quickly blew the smoke straight in her face, making her cough like a little bitch. I jumped off the railing and let my tobacco fall to the snowy ground, and then I felt Hayden's hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want now?", I asked, and I didn't even turn around.

"I'm going to fuck him", she said, and now I had to turn around.

"Who?"

"Tate", Hayden said, and I looked at her for few seconds with a serious face. She was almost smiling - ha, probably thought I was going to scream and cry.

"Ooooooh!_"_, I yelled, and she cocked her eyebrow.

"I don't give a fuck", I said, and ripped myself away from her grip. I walked inside, leaving her standing alone in the gazebo.

Slut.


	6. New people

**Okay, I was bored so I decided to give you the 6th chapter already! :) This chapter is again Violet's Pov and doesn't have much of Tate, but the next chapter will be Tate's Pov! Anyway, leave some reviews after reading, aye? Thank youuuu!**

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

2 MONTHS LATER

"Have you heard the news already?", Chad suddenly popped in to my room, and I pulled the laptop's lid down quickly.

"Um, no", I mumbled.

A huge grin captured his face, and I cocked my eyebrow.

"You and Patrick are back together?", I guessed, and his grin faded away in a heartbeat. I guess the answer was no, then.

"No. But this might be a good thing for you", he said, and I lifted both of my eyebrows now. What on the earth was he talking about?

"You really haven't heard?", he asked with a confused look on his face.

"No!", I almost yelled him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me already, for fucks sake, Chad", I murmured, and he smiled.

"There's a new family moving in. Such a shame that your parents and some of the other depressive ghosts are planning on scaring the crap out of them, the family has a cute teenager boy. I mean - you probably think he is cute. You know, he looks pretty much like-", Chad kept on talking, but I guess the look I gave him made him shut the hell up.

"And how is that a good thing for me?", I asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, haven't you been listening at all? He's cute and he's probably your age", he said, and I just looked at him.

"_So_...?"

Chad slammed his other hand against his forehead, and I chuckled.

"So, you could use your cheeky charm on him and make him fall in love with you or something, I don't know. Just thought that you are maybe feeling a little bit lonely nowadays", he said.

Was Chad really thinking about my feelings? Mine? Wow, gay people really are weird. Like weird in a cool way.

"Thanks, Chad. But I think I'm okay", I said with a half-smile, and he lifted his eyebrows.

"Alrighty then", Chad said, and opened the door to walk away.

"Close it", I said to him, and he murmured something that I couldn't hear before closing the door behind him.

*15 HOURS LATER*

"Holy shit, Tom", I heard a girl's voice coming from the outside. My eyes widened as I jumped up from my bed. This girl had a long red hair, that was really curly. I couldn't see what her eyes looked like because she was wearing sunglasses, but I was pretty sure they were covered up in dark makeup. She was wearing black, ripped skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. Instead of the shoes I was expecting her to wear - Converse - she had Vans on her foot. I lifted my eyebrows. She was actually very pretty.

Then a guy with light brown hair stepped out from the car. He was wearing a white T-shirt, that was way too big for him. I could see his collar bones from the large V-neck, and I noticed that his body was really slender, and tall. His jeans were black like the girl's - I'm pretty sure she was his sister - but they weren't ripped. He was wearing Converse. And to be honest, he was attractive.

The second one coming out of the car was a woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a light blue dress and black heels, and a leather jacket. I suppose she was the mother, but she didn't look over 20 years old.

And last, but not least, a tall man came out. His dark brown hair was the same color as his jacket, and he was wearing white shorts. I don't know where the fuck this family came from, since almost all of them were dressed like it was fucking June or something, when it was actually only April. Only the girl was wearing a hoodie, and I wondered if she was self harming like I was.

"Stalking the new people already?", I heard dad's voice behind me.

"Yep", I just said, and he sighed as he walked to my other side.

"Violet... you know that they can't stay. We don't want the same things happen to them that happened to us, right?", I heard him say.

"I know", I said, and he nodded. I could feel his eyes on the side of my head, but I didn't turn to make eye contact with him. He just snorted, gave a quick kiss to the top of my head, and then turned to walk away.

"Dad?", I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just wait for couple of days? You know, I'd just... like to talk to someone who isn't stuck in this house", I asked, and he half-smiled.

"Sure. Anything you want, honey", he said.


	7. I'm back in the picture

**Guess who's back, back again! I finally wrote the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, but I simply had no idea what to write. Every single version of this chapter I wrote was just so fucking stupid that I ended up deleting all of them. Anyway, today I pulled myself together and forced myself to write a new chapter to you. I know it's really stupid and I'm gonna tell you this already in the very beginning - it's not gonna give you any violate feels. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't fit violate moments to this chapter. I'm trying to throw something to the next chapter, and I promise that I'll write it soon - as soon as I get a huge violate inspiration. But I'd just like to thank all of you for not stabbing me while I'm asleep because I didn't update this quickly, all of you are awesome. By the way, I'd love reviews. :) Now I've talked enough, so I'll let you finally read this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**TATE'S POV**

"What the hell are you doing up here?"

I was leaning against the frontdoor, smoking a tobacco. Hayden was standing on my left side, looking at me with her mouth so open I thought it was gonna hit the floor. I tilted my head back as I blew the smoke out of my mouth, and chuckled.

"I'm forced to stay in the basement for the rest of the eternity?", I answered her question with a question. Her fingers suddenly appeared in front of my face, and stole the smoke from between my lips. I turned to look at her, and she was taking small drags from it.

"I didn't know you smoke", I said, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Makes me calm."

I nodded, and pulled my hands to my pockets. I was looking straight to the sun, but it wasn't hurting my eyes since I was wearing sunglasses. My hair was all messy again, but I hoped no one really cared. My jeans looked even more used than what they were a month ago, and I was sweating under my hoodie.

"I'm asking you again - _what the hell _are you doing up here?"

I turned to look at Hayden again, and lifted my eyebrows. Wasn't it obvious? I was tired of spending time in the basement, and I wanted to see the new family. And, duh - Violet.

"Just wanted to check out the new family, I guess. Where even are they? I can't see a car in here", I said as I nodded towards the empty spot in the frontyard.

"Probably shopping or something since it's Saturday. The boy's home I think, at least he was spending time with Violet earlier today", Hayden mumbled as she blew a small puff of smoke from between her pink lips. I turned to look at her with amusement.

"Really? Spending time with Violet?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I should be jealous as fuck, but for some weird reason - I wasn't. I guess it was because I knew I was way more cooler than this new guy, even if he was normal. Gabe guy was normal, Violet didn't want him. We both know that I am exactly everything she wants, because she likes the darkness. She can keep telling herself that she doesn't want me, but deep inside her... she knows she does.

"Yup. I'm sure they're in her - his, yours, whatever - bedroom. Go check 'em out, I'm gonna watch TV and probably warm myself a pizza. Yeah... pizza, pizza sounds good. Bye", Hayden said, and dissapeared leaving nothing but the tobacco to the ground.

I opened the door, and walked in and up the stairs to stare at the bedroom Hayden was talking about. The door was closed, and I had no idea what to do - I couldn't just walk in there, could I? Also, I hadn't seen Violet in months. I couln't knock on the door and be like "Oh, hi Violet! Long time, no see. What's up?" - oh, hell no. I was too busy standing in there in front of the door, being all awkward, that I didn't notice there was a girl standing beside me.

"Can I help you?"

I turned to look at her. She was tall and slender, and her hair was fire truck red. Her eyebrows were painted black, and there was a silver piercing around the other eyebrow. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, and she had no makeup. She was wearing a big black t-shirt that had a white "30 SECONDS TO MARS" text on it - what the hell did that even mean? I guess it was some kind of a rock band, or something. The shirt was too big for her, and it was hanging on her other shoulder. I forgot that I was actually staring at her, when she cleared her throat.

"I, um... Hi, I'm Tate. I'm from the neighborhood - I was just walking around the house, just, you know... checking it out. People say it's haunted, so I wanted to see if there are any ghosts in here."

Well that's a good one, Tate. You should win an award for that.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the award for the worst excuse in the world goes out to Tate Langdon! _

The girl looked at me with her eyebrows lifted up, and she nodded slowly.

"Right... well, are there?", she asked, and crossed her hands in front of her chest. I noticed that there were cuts on both of her wrists, and I could tell they were fresh from the blood that was dropping out of them.

"So far I haven't seen any", I said with a grin on my face. Poor girl, had no idea that she was actually talking with one at the moment.

She half smiled to me, and for a moment I saw a flash of Violet in my head.

"I'm Amber."

I shook the hand she offered me, and nodded. I was just about to ask her if I could have a glass of water or if she could show me her room, when the bedroom's door opened. I turned to look at the person standing in the doorway, and saw a teenager boy. His hair was light brown and straight, a bit messy. He was wearing ripped denim skinny jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Amber - who is this?", he asked as he looked at me with his other eyebrow cocked up.

"Hi, I'm Tate", I said, and he nodded.

"Tom."

We shook hands too, and when he moved a bit to the left, I saw _her_.

She was sitting on Tom's bed, her legs crossed and head turned towards the door. Our eyes met for a second, but to make it look like we didn't know each other, I turned to look at Amber again.

"Anyway... I was just about to leave, so...", I mumbled and pushed my hands to the pockets of my jeans.

"Um, right. I think you know where the front door is, since you got in here from it", she said to me, and I laughed.

"Yeah", I said as I turned to look at her again. She was actually very pretty. Not as breathtaking as Violet, but pretty.

"Are we gonna see you again?", Tom asked, and I laughed.

"Trust me, I'll be more closer than you even know", I said and smiled. It probably sounded creepy as hell, but whatever.

"Good. Tom's never spending time with me - he's so busy with his new girlfriend", Amber laughed, and slapped Tom's hand playfully. I felt like my stomach was gonna drop out of my ass, but I just forced myself to smile.

"Really? Who's your girlfriend? How long have the two of you been going out?", I asked, and I fucking swear the guy blushed.

"They've known each other for three days. But Tom's talking to me all night about how it feels like an eternity, how she knows exactly how he feels...", Amber said, saying the last sentences as dramatically as possible.

I had no idea of what I was feeling at that very moment, but I could see Violet smiling to me before I turned around to walk down the stairs after I told the new kids I was going to leave.

And let me tell you one thing about her smile - it was _everything_ but friendly.


End file.
